Lollipop
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: Sensual lips shined with saliva every time he licked at them. They were glossy and sticky with the lollipop's melting, candy-coat. He groaned softly when the round candy traced the puffy lips; covering them with the gooey mix of candy and saliva.Puck/Kurt


**Title: Lollipop**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: None…so sad…**

**Rate: PG-13/T**

**Pair/Characters: Puck/Kurt, Gleeks**

**Type: Slash/Humor/PWP/TWT/Drabble**

**Anne: Hi! This was made in 30 minutes lol. I just needed something to write to get my muse going, so I can finish my SPN Mult Chap fics. Work, sickness, and real life getting in the way. *sigh* I hope you guys like it!**

**OOooOO**

Sensual lips shined with saliva every time he licked at them. They were glossy and sticky with the lollipop's melting, candy-coat. He groaned softly when the round candy traced the puffy lips; covering them with the gooey mix of candy and saliva. He groaned again when he saw a tanned cheek swollen with the round candy as it rested inside that sinful mouth.

Kurt Hummel swallows as he felt those sharp, hazel eyes smirk at him. Kurt blushed and looks away, his eyes landed on Brittany and frown at her.

It was all her fault.

She smiled sweetly and bounce towards him.

"Hi, Kurtie." She greeted him, melting his annoyance in an instance. Brittany had a special charm that made it impossible to stay or actually be mad at her.

"Hello, Britt." He smiled at her; the blonde gave him a mint lollipop. Kurt took it, un-wraps the candy and licks it. Mint exploded on his mouth and a soft smile graced his lips. It's been so long since he had any candy.

"He looks really sexy sucking the pop, huh Kurt?" Asked the blonde girl, gazing at Puck, who was laughing with Sam and Mike. The male diva almost chokes, Brittany pat him hard on the back. He looked at her when the cough fit ceased; eyes shining with tears.

"W-what?" The ditzy girl tilted her head to the side. A sign of confusion.

"Puck. He's really good with his mouth. One time me and Santana (Kurt: Santana and me. Britt.' Brittany: But, you weren't there, Kurt.' Kurt: …) we were with him and he did this thing with his mouth which made Santana scre-"

"OKAY, Britt!" Kurt cut her, before he heard something he really doesn't want to hear. "Sweetie, I really don't want to know what he did." He told the girl, his cheeks flush with embarrassment and arousal. Brittany just smiled and dances away when Santana called her. The Latina girl glared at Kurt and he just scoff at her. Like he would do something indecent with the blonde. Kurt sat down, his eyes followed Noah Puckerman. They were all in the Glee classroom, Mr. Shue was fighting Coach Sylvester with another drama; leaving the kids alone.

Then, Brittany arrives with a bag full of lollipops, and she started giving away the pops. Puck had cheered, saying that it's been too long since he had sucked a pop. As he was saying that, his hazel orbs locked with Kurt's blue/green gaze. His tone had been provocative enough to let Kurt in a lusty daze. He was so into his musing that he only snapped when said boy sat beside him.

"Hey, Doll Face. Doin' good?" The Jew boy asked, he chuckle when Kurt gave him an annoyed/lusty look.

"It's 'well', Noah. And don't call me, 'Doll Face'. I can assure you, I am not a girl."

"Okay, Porcelain. And I can 'assure' you; I know you ain't a girl." Replay Puck, and gave his pop a lascivious lick, smirking when he saw how Kurt traced the movements of his tongue. His plan was working, a bit too well. He glanced at the fair skinned boy's lap and saw that his little act was affecting him. He gave a low groan, his cock reacting at the sight of the tented blue jeans.

He totally knew that Kurt Hummel was not a girl.

The small sound alerted Kurt and he glanced at Puck again, he looked at the boy beside him and gasp when he saw a tanned hand caressing the hard on. He followed the slow drag of tanned rough fingers as the teased the jean-encased length.

His own lollipop forgotten.

"'Sides, if you were a chick, I would had been kinda disappointed." Continue the taller boy as if he wasn't touching himself in a lewd way, in a classroom full of their classmates. Kurt swallowed and tried to look into Puck's eyes, but when he spread his legs and took hold of himself and begin jacking himself a bit more firm while he gave a strong suck to the candy in his mouth; Kurt decide that he could continue looking at the hot display.

"Why? You did every girl in Lima?" Kurt tried to sneer, but it came as a breathy groan. Puck gave a throaty laugh and pressed his side to Kurt's, the motions of his hand brushing against the male diva.

"Nah, got tired of the same shit. And tired of eating pussy." He bit the candy and smiled at the boy, his breath smelled like the cherry lollipop. "And I had been practicing, ya know?" Kurt lurch toward Puck as the last sentence left his mouth. Lust, want and the blunt confession from Noah was the last straw. They fell to the floor, making a crash and alerting the other Gleeks of their activities. Kurt land on top of Puck as he raped the Jew kid's mouth and he letting the pale boy. Puck grabbed Kurt's firm ass, pressing their hips together as they eat each other faces.

"What the hell?" Mercedes screamed.

"How that happened?" Rachel screeched.

"Ewww! Dudes, stop! That ain't cool!" Finn complained.

"Go, Kurt! Go!" Tina, Santana, and Sam cheered.

"I knew that was gonna happen." Said Britt to Artie as he chuckled and whooped with the others. Mike just was too shock to do something.

"I knew you liked dick, Puckerman. Good for you." Lauren approved and took a picture with her celphone. Oh, yes. Live Slash.

Kurt broke the kiss and Noah latch his mouth to his pale neck. "No-Noah. Mmmm, let's get, yeah. Let's get out of here." At that, Puck stood as fast as he could, took hold of Kurt's hand and begin dragging him to the door. Only to stop, pressed him flush to the door and kissing him again. When he broke the kiss, he smiled at the pale boy.

"I'm gonna eat you up, Doll face. I'm gonna make you cum so hard that that pathetic excuse of ex-boyfriend of yours ain't even gonna be a distant memory. That tight hole it's so gonna be mine." He whispered in Kurt's ear. The smaller boy reversed their position and cupped Puck's cock, giving it a teasing squeezed.

"And who said that you were gonna fill it up? Maybe I eat you up, Noah." Kurt taunted, letting go of the tanned boy and sprinted out of the room. When Puck broke out of his daze, he smirked and ran after Kurt. Lauren chuckle as she shows the girls the pictures she took.

"Oh, yeah, girls. Free Live Slash Porn."

**End!**

**Anne: hahahahahaha I like Lauren, she be the typical slash girl fan jujujuju Reviews please!**


End file.
